


Broken Puzzle Pieces

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, This is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit together like broken puzzle pieces, like pieces that weren't meant to fit together but did, and they were all the happier for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I should even continue this cause it's got a good cutoff point but I could do more??? Idk

Tyler pushed his sunglasses up on his nose, seeming to stare at Josh, who was sitting right across from him. Josh typed something into his phone and gently tapped Tyler's hand. Mechanically, Tyler raised his phone to his ear, smiling as the words were spoken to him through an automated voice. 

At least, Josh assumed the words were spoken. He couldn't hear them. 

They were at a restaurant, getting strange looks from the people around them as Josh typed and Tyler dictated. 

They had a system for going out to eat. Josh knows what Tyler likes, and sends him things from the menu that fit those likes. Tyler picks one. Josh texts Tyler his order, and Tyler tells the server. 

It worked, but Josh always got self-conscious about the looks they got for it. 

A server bounced up to them, smiling brightly. Josh watched her, trying to read her lips, but they moved too fast and he was confused. He looked to Tyler, who was saying an answer slower, and Josh saw him raise his phone and dictate something. 

The message popped up on his screen. ‘What do you want to drink?’

Josh held up the menu to the server and pointed, and she nodded in understanding. He flashed a smile at her, and she smiled back before writing something down and walking away. 

Josh twisted his fingers together, watching Tyler. He was dictating a message into his phone. 

Someone else walked over while Tyler was still talking, and he paused as they spoke. An incomplete message popped up on Josh's phone, a story from when Tyler was younger. 

Josh looked at them in confusion. What were they saying? Tyler hadn't bothered to turn his head, to act like he could see, and he appeared annoyed. 

A mechanical movement later and Tyler's sunglasses were off, folded on the table. 

Tyler talked slowly enough for Josh to read his lips (Josh had never been good at it) as he replied to the annoyed-looking person standing next to their table. ‘Why can't we use our phones?’

A small jolt of fear flashed through Josh, and he turned to the person and began signing, hands flying through the air. ‘We can only communicate through our phones! How do we talk?’

They frowned at Josh, then spoke to Tyler. Josh could feel his face fall in despair. 

Tyler said something, Josh was too flustered to bother trying to guess what he was saying. 

The person’s eyes widened, and they said something quickly before leaving. 

Tyler dictated, and the message popped up on Josh's screen. ‘Sorry about that. He didn't like us using our phones.’

‘It's okay’ Josh typed in response, then tapped Tyler's hand. 

Tyler raised his phone to his ear. His mouth was tugged into a slight frown. 

Josh grabbed Tyler's free hand and moved it to rest on his cheek before smiling, letting Tyler feel it. Tyler smiled, mouthed a ‘thank you’, and then dropped his hand to rest on Josh’s. 

They sat without conversation for a moment, happy just with the contact, until their food arrived. 

Josh guided Tyler's hands to his utensils, then to his plate. Tyler nodded, tapping a fork around the edges to get a sense of where it was, before starting to eat. 

Josh smiled and turned his attention to his own food. 

Tyler still appeared to be staring at Josh, unseeing brown eyes seemingly fixed on a point. His sunglasses were still on the table. 

Josh took care of the check after they finished.

He gently placed Tyler's sunglasses on before they stood up to leave. He guided Tyler out of the restaurant, making sure Tyler didn't bump into anything. 

The ride home was silent. Well, everything to Josh was silent, but silent as in they weren't talking. The radio was on and Tyler was singing along to some song Josh couldn't hear. 

God, Josh wished he could hear Tyler sing, at least once. 

They'd talked about that, Josh wanting to hear Tyler sing, Tyler wanting to see what color Josh had dyed his hair, because red and purple and blue didn't mean anything to Tyler. 

There were aspects of each other they didn't know, but they were okay with that. 

They fit together like broken puzzle pieces, like pieces that weren't meant to fit together but did, and they were all the happier for it.


End file.
